The Console Room is the Safest
by Readergirl37
Summary: Rose finds she's stuck in the console room. Strange things are going onbboard the TARDIS. Who's behind it?
1. Safe?

"Doctor?" Rose shouted.

Nothing. She looked around the TARDIS

Maybe he was in another room? She ran through the doorway- to end up back in the console room.

Something the Doctor had told her ages ago came to mind.

"The console room is the safest room in the TARDIS."

"Are you trying to keep me safe, then?" She asked the console.

She leaned against it, and out of the corner of her eye, something moved.

The TARDIS shifted, and she braced herself against the console to stay standing.

"Doctor?" She asked in a disbelieving tone. There he was, his previous regeneration, down to the coat.

"Rose?" he asked.

She felt a smile come on. She loved the current Doctor, but this was the version who had first told her to run, the first face of the Doctor who had won her heart.

"Yeah. It's me." She answered.

Then she saw- herself. Messy haired, and in a hoodie she thought she lost.

"Don't touch anything!" She heard a familiar voice shout.

And there he was, running towards her, the current regeneration of the Doctor, with his converse and all.

"Rose- you cannot touch the other you, and I cannot touch the other me."

He told her.

"Hold on- I turn into this bloke?" The past regeneration asked, looking at the older Rose.

She dug a hair tie out of her pocket before answering, swiftly putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah."

"Blimey." Was all he said in response.

"I put my hair up so you two know which one of us is which." Rose looked at the Doctors.

The TARDIS shifted and they all fell, crashing to the floor.

"Rose?" She heard both Doctors.

"I'm fine!" She shouted back. Two voices.

She turned to see her younger self, and a shape behind her.

"Look out!"


	2. Roses

AN: I am so sorry, I had this ready for months, I just didn't upload it! Life has been crazy, and I will definitely finish uploading my stories from now on.

The other Rose scrambled towards her, and they attempted to run out of the room. Nothing.

"Where are the Doctors?" She heard her other self ask.

"I don't know!" She replied, as they ran in circles to avoid the shape.

The lights dimmed.

"No! You can't do that! Work!" The Rose with her hair up shouted, hoping the TARDIS would hear, seeing her younger self against the door of the TARDIS.

"It's locked!" And thank goodness it was, the older Rose thought, since they were just drifting in space.

And then- she started to waver- like she was going out of existence.

Rose ran, and then- the shape stopped and the Rose with her hair down simply disappeared.


	3. Falling

"We don't know which Rose it is!" Exclaimed the younger Doctor, looking frustrated at his older self and older TARDIS. They were in the console room, unable to leave, but saw a glimpse of one of the Roses against the door.

"We at least know it's Rose, we'll go from there!" His future self said in exasperation.

Rose materialized, almost knocking the two versions of the Time Lord together. The older Time Lord moved back, and his younger self caught her as she fainted, moving to the floor.

"Rose?" He asked the room.

"Your Rose. She fainted because she's not used to time travel quite yet."

"Will she remember any of this?"

'It's not likely. Not if we fix this. Hopefully, neither of you will remember. Now where's my Rose? Help me out." The two raised their sonic screwdrivers at the area the young Rose had come from.

"Doctors? Other me? Where are you?" They heard her ask.

"Rose?" The both called.

"Where are you?" Her voice was distant.

"Hold on- we're pulling you through!"

And just like that- his Rose fell through, tripping on the other Doctor, nearly falling onto the other Rose- her Doctor caught her and held her close.

"Rose."

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Where's what?" The young Doctor asked from the floor.

"The thing that was chas-" And she was cut off.

She felt the pull of disappearing again.


	4. Fix it

She spluttered, water where air once used to be.

Something familiar pulled her up and onto something hard.

"Are you alright?" She saw the younger Doctor above her, in his coat that was a bit damp as well.

She responded by coughing out water.

Hesitantly, he hit her on the back and the last of it came out.

"You didn't tell me the TARDIS has a pool!"

"You're Rose from my future?"

"Yeah." She answered, wringing out her shirt.

"We need to find a way out." He told her, offering a hand up.

She took it, feeling the familiar hand she had held so many times before.

"We'll fix this, yeah?"

"Yeah." He repeated.


	5. A Pink and Yellow Finale

"This is what you regenerate into?" The younger Rose asked.

"Yeah." He responded, deep in thought.

"Should we try to get back to the console room?" She asked, interrupting his thoughts, the time lines and possibilities tangled at the sound of her voice.

"I'm not sure she'll let us leave the library." He answered, finally looking to her.

"She?" Rose questioned.

"The TARDIS is a living thing, you know that."

"Right." Rose moved out of the library, standing just outside of the door, careful not to touch anything.

"Bless you. Doctor, come here!" She exclaimed.

Her future Doctor came running.

"She's cooperating with us-come on!" She urged. The Doctor ran and she followed, down a strange hallway.

She ran past him and into something else- something shrill sounded and she screamed.

"Run!" The gray shape- it was almost like a body, but she didn't stare too long, one of the things about running was that it was useless to look back.

The future Doctor ran with her, hitting something on the wall as they passed it. A wall closed the hallway off, separating them from the mysterious figure.

"But what about the other you and me?" Rose asked as she watched him trace a few circular patterns into the wall before responding.

"Hold on." And it was like time slowed, she looked down and a section of the floor, the part they were standing on- disappeared.

The future Doctor looked at her and held her against him and they fell down, him taking the brunt of the fall.

Then she realized they were in the console room. They stood up, and he pressed buttons so quickly she almost didn't see it and he asked her to push and pull things at the right time, doing an almost dance around the console. The older Rose and the other Doctor came running into the room.

"Anything we can help with?" The younger Doctor asked.

"Actually now that you mention it, pull this down and don't let go until I say so." He instructed.

"Got it."

"Rose- push these buttons in." The older Rose moved to where he gestured.

The lights flickered on and off and after the tenth time, the oldest person in the room exclaimed, "Let go everybody! Except my Rose, just let go of the blue button." Everyone else stepped back.

Rose let go of the button and looked to her Doctor.

"Now the green, orange, purple and black buttons- in that order."

She did so, asking,

"What about the pink and yellow?"

"Keep holding them."

And with a tap of a screen and a sonic screwdriver, plus a few seconds of dark, the younger versions of them were gone.

"What the hell was that?"

"A virus." The Doctor said grimly.

"And now, we know where it came from."

A planet flashed on the screen.

He looked to Rose.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Always." Rose responded.

FINIS


End file.
